Vehicles are often used to pull a trailer, and it is common for a vehicle owner to have more than one trailer. The vehicle towing a trailer may be outfitted with multiple systems that aid a driver in towing and/or backing a trailer. Such vehicle systems have control algorithms that rely on knowledge of certain parameters associated with the trailer in order for the algorithms to function properly or in a robust manner. In particular, a trailer back up assist system assists a driver in steering a vehicle with a trailer attached. The trailer backup assist system has a control algorithm that relies on specific trailer parameters, many of which are fixed parameters such as a trailer identifier that is unique to the trailer being towed by the vehicle, an effective tongue length, and an overall length of the trailer.
Therefore, in order to function properly, a trailer backup assist system must be informed about and configured for the toiler parameters that are specific to the trailer that is attached. Currently, to identify a trailer and input trailer specific parameters to the trailer backup assist system, a driver is required to enter several trailer measurements into the trailer backup assist system using a Human Machine Interface (HMI) by scrolling through characters, screens, etc. to enter measurement information that is required by the algorithms of the trailer backup assist system, assign a trailer name, etc., attach a target to the trailer, calibrate the trailer backup assist system, and activate the trailer backup assist system to begin backing the trailer.
Once the trailer information has been entered into the system a first time, it can be saved, or stored, by the trailer backup assist system for future use by the driver. In this case, upon attachment of the trailer to the tow vehicle, a driver may be required to scroll through screens once the trailer backup system is initiated to find and select the proper trailer that has been attached to the trailer and apply the correct trailer parameters to be used by the trailer backup assist system. Again, the target on the trailer is used for scaling, calibrating, and other functions that ensure the trailer backup assist system functions properly.
A drawback associated with this method for entering and identifying trailer information is that driver intervention is always required in order to properly measure the necessary trailer parameters, correctly enter the parameters into the trailer backup assist system, and configure the trailer backup assist system, to operate in accordance with the particular trailer parameters. Often, this is done at the time the trailer is attached and the driver may be rushed to input the necessary information, the driver may not have the proper equipment to take the necessary measurements, or the information may be entered improperly by the driver. Furthermore, even if the driver records the relevant trailer data, the data must be entered each time the trailer is attached. Driver error, or a driver's failure to update the information in the trailer backup assist system should a different trailer be attached to the vehicle, may result in the trailer backup assist system using information that prevents the system from operating at optimum capacity.
Alternatively, the trailer backup assist system may “sense” a trailer is attached when a wire harness from the trailer is plugged into a hitch mechanism on the vehicle. The wire harness powers brake lights, turn signals and driving lights. In systems associated with trailer towing, sensing a wire harness may be interpreted to mean that a trailer is connected. This may also be used for the trailer backup assist system. Again, the system may “sense” when a trailer is attached, but the driver is required to scroll through a list of possible trailer configurations to identify the particular trailer and apply the trailer configuration to the trailer backup assist system. A drawback associated with this method of recognizing that a trailer is attached to the vehicle is that the vehicle may be outfitted with a hitch mounted, vanity sign or light that will interfere with trailer detection by way of a harness and result in a “false” indication, or the trailer backup assist system may recognize that a trailer has been attached, but may not recognize which particular trailer is attached, or that a new or different trailer has been attached.
There is a need in a trailer backup assist system for a method of recognizing that a trailer has been attached to the vehicle, identifying the particular trailer that has been attached to the vehicle, communicating the necessary trailer parameters associated with the attached trailer to the trailer backup assist system, configuring the frailer backup assist system with the correct trailer parameters. Additionally, there is a need for providing a driver with the ability to name and store the trailer configuration for future towing events associated with, the particular trailer. There is also a need for a method that does not rely on driver intervention or introduce the potential for “false” sensing. There is a further need for a method that, upon recognition and identification of the trailer that has been attached to the vehicle, retrieves a stored trailer configuration for selection and identification to the trailer backup assist system so that the control algorithm of the trailer backup assist system will correctly implement trailer backup assist functionality for the particular trailer being backed by the vehicle without relying on the driver to input, select, and configure the trailer parameters to be used by the trailer backup assist system.